Cara mia Chell
by Aro.v.r-king-of-subspace
Summary: an in-game easter egg conspiracy, hard to grasp on its own, but this story is going to tie it all together. and reveal the truth. rating may change ::SPOILER ALERT:: i am a strong believer in the Chell is cave johnson and Caroline's daughter theory.
1. Chapter 1 ACT 1

Cara Mia Chell

the point of this story is to write the history and story of Appertures founder, the amazing Cave johnson. Im going to write the history after cave's death as well, the story ends when it ends, no spoilers. i'm not that consistent with updates so don't blame me if i'm late!

While Cave Johnson sat at a large mahogany desk filing paperwork, his mind wandered elsewhere. More specifically, he was thinking of two things, and neither of them where the paperwork. One was the new model for sentry turret he was brainstorming, the other was the jelly donut he had ordered one of the lab boys to get over half an hour ago. As he wrote subconciously, his office grew strangely quiet, save for the ever present hum of macinery that echoed throughout the halls of apperture. He stood up to take a break from the endless pile of contracts and gaze from the large office window that looked out upon the main lobby, a tour guide was pointing up at the apperture laboratories logo, and reciting a well practiced speech to a group of elementary school students.

As the laboratory founder gazed wistfully out of the office window, he jumped suddenly due to a knock at the door "finally, my donut" he said sarcastically to himself. He walked over to the door imagining the sweet jelly donut that would soon be his, when he actually got to the door he flung it open impatiently, just to realize that the people applying for the position of his personal assistant had arrived.

He walked down several long hallways until he reached the waiting room, he opened the door expecting another boring session of interviews.

Then he saw her


	2. Chapter 2

_Doug R. walked the halls of aperture labs, avoiding his superiors because they were going to forcibly lock him in his "office" and tease him about his schitzofrenia again. He sighed deeply and kept walking, trying not to think of whether or not what he was about to do was morally right. he reached the large metal bulkhead door marked 'artificial inteligence test chamber'. the door slid open silently as he neared it and he passed through._

_ the room was circular with an incredibly high ceeling. a white painted metal monstrosity hung from a downward facing pillar in the center of the ceeling. Doug felt entirely trapped._

this brief glimpse of future events lasted only several seconds as Cave stared into the coal-black eyes of the woman standing before him, he had random sights like this before, but never this strong. they sat down at the table and the interview began.

"hi, I'm Cave Johnson, who might you be?"

"My name is Caroline, I'm here for the assistant job"

"I figured. so how do you feel about helping me with my noble reasearch?"

"I would love to help any way I can, Mr. Johnson"

"good because you've got the job"

"aren't you going to interview the other aplicants?"

"nope, I pick you"

"thank you, Mr. Johnson, sir"

"call me Cave"


	3. Chapter 3

_it's like seeing but without eyes._

Cave johnson awoke with a start, he had been having nightmares about a strange labyrinth sometime in the future ever since the interview with Caroline... Caroline... Somehow just thinking about her made him feel better, he might as well drop by for a visit.

Caroline was already up making herself some coffee when Cave appeared at the door. all aperture employees has small apartments that doubled as a workspace, they needed staff monitoring everything 24/7. she let her boss in and had him wait on the couch while she got them some coffee, she walked back in holding two mugs.

Caroline sighed heavily, "Cave, its five o-clock in the morning. why are you here?"

"I don't know" cave responded. "I just needed to talk to you"

"about what exactly?"

"I figured i would just make it up as i went along... it seems to be working now"

"you are a very strange person, Mr. Johnson"

"your shift hasn't started yet, plus its 5:00 in the morning, you can call me cave"

"fine. Cave, you're weird"

"I get that one a lot"

Caroline got up from the black leather couch to gaze out the window of her apartment, hers was a special, larger room that looked out on the cavern with all the large steel and asbestos testing spheres.

"amazing, ain't it?" cave said suddenly standing next to her.

"I left home at fifteen to follow this dream" he said, thinking back to the early days of aperture. "in fact, aperture was a shower curtain business up until 1947"

"really"

"yup, in 1943 i founded Aperture Fixtures, we supplied state of the art shower curtains to homes all across the country, plus the military"

"why would the military need experimental shower curtains?"

"its becau- ... I don't actually know..." he said, confused "but anyway, in 1944 I had enough money to buy this salt mine, three years after that, I started broadening my view of science, and renamed the place Aperture Science"

Caroline glanced out the window, a new addition to the facility was being built, the first wall was marked with a giant 1951 on it. this was Apertures golden age.

"that was a nice story, Cave, but you should really go get some sleep now"

"alright, i will"

"good night, Mr. Johnson"

"It's morning" he corrected, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_the combines had been searching the ice covered monstrsity for hours trying to find the hidden treasure that would help them concour the earth. the ship was huge, with ice covering most of it's hull. a group of combine soldiers were chipping ice off the hull when they found several letters painted on, A_rt_e, they uncovered the rest of them, aperture, they've found it, this is the Borealis._

Cave johnson and his lovely assistant Caroline stood on the dry-dock of the great ship _borealis, _this would be one of their greatest achievements yet. this massive ship would be the first vehicle in history to use its own propulsion system and long range teleporters. and because of the teleports this project had to be kept secret, the monsterous ship was to leave for its first test run up in the arctic circle in a few minutes, cave was here to see it off. cave was worried and jittery, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had, this very ship, frozen in ice, with strange soldiers chipping away. he was tempted to call of the test, but aperture was loosing money fast, with so many products still in the test phase, and even more being pulled of the shelves for safety reasons, aperture was gaining a bad reputation... at least he could always fall back on his shower curtains.

as the ship left, Cave reached for Caroline's hand, he found it, he still couldn't believe it had been 19 _years _since the interview. it was 1970, and Cave had just ordered 7 million dollars worth of moon rock.

Cave rushed down the hallway with his normal impatience, but this time, he was headed for Caroline's room. also different, was the fact that he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Cave and Caroline had been secretly seeing each other like this for quite some time now, it was entirely a secret. so naturally, every aperture employee knew about it. though they never talked about it, it was more of an unspoken thing. when he reached the door he stopped, knocked three times, waited a second. no answer. he knocked three more times. still nothing... just as he was about to knock again the door flew open and before Caroline could even react she had Caves arms around her, and they stayed like that, for a very long time. eventually she let him in, they sat on the couch for a while, watching T.V and talking, not much happened, they left Caroline's apartment and walked around for a while. eventually the computerized voice sounded midnight and Cave walked Caroline back to her apartment, they said goodnight and Cave walked away, but as he was going away he heard footsteps racing after him, he turned around and Caroline kissed him. for a long, long time.

**"When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!... the point is... if we can store all this music and information on a tiny disk, why cant we put a persons personality on one to? now I'm going to say this on tape so everyone hears it a hundred times a day. if I die before we can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run the lab. now she'll say she cant, she's modest like that, but you make her! hell, put her in my computer if thats what it takes!..."**

when Cave finished his latest pre-recorded message, he stood up, paused for a moment to cough violently, then left the recording room. Caroline heard all of this from her vantage point behind the door, and she didn't accept a word of it. why was her beloved Cave not his normal optomistic self? mabey it was the moon rock jell/pure poison coursing through his bloodstream, that was probably it. knowing that you were marked for death would probably ruin anyones day... but why would he want her to run aperture? she could think of quite a few people who would do a lot better. it was then that it occurred to Caroline that she should probably tell him her secret, it might make him feel better, or worse, a whole lot worse... given that risk she probably shouldn't tell him, aperture couldn't take another hit like that... Caroline's phone beeped, it was Cave, he needed more pain pills. Caroline sighed and went to get him some.

aperture founder, Cave johnson, died on april fifteenth, 1987, and no one was more distraught than Caroline, his personal assistant and secret lover. he died before the artificial conciousness wing could even be finished, so she was going to be downloaded into a massive supercomputer that would be in charge of the entire facility... but she didn't want to run the lab, she just wanted to be with Cave. which made it all the more terrifying when the scientists came to take her to see her new body.


	5. Chapter 5 ACT 2

this is when the story changes, this part actually begins two years_ before _the death of Cave Johnson, in 1985. this is another side of the story, following a certain mantinence worker for the Aperture Image Format.

**ACT 2**

the brown haired man rushed haistily down the white walled corridor, constantly glancing over his shoulder. when he arrived at the large steel plated door, he promptly walked right into it, he had very poor depth perception, seeing as he was blind in one eye. he pressed the button and walked through the door this time, stopping at a room full of lockers to open his and grab two antipsychotic pills from a small bag, the last two had worn off, things were getting pretty weird... he sprinted down a few more corridors until he got into a room, sat down at a computer, and started typing furiously. first the username: drattman. then the password: h0nney.

he jumped at the sound of a voice behind him, "oh, sorry Doug... didn't mean to startle you or anything... do you want to go see what I was working on?" the voice belonged to Henry, a close friend of Doug's, they both worked at aperture, just at different stations. Doug ant the interactive graphics format control, and Henry at the unfinished A.I wing.

"... sure, why not..." doug said uncertainly, calming down a bit. they walked over to the A.I wing and went into the main room, it was huge. the room was large and circular with very high ceilings, a hulking metal monstrosity hung from that ceiling that was both terrifying and strangely beautiful at the same time. the two men in lab coats walked over to the spiraling platform around it. "what is it?" Doug said skeptically "Doug, this is _her_"

"Her?"

"remember when Mr. Johnson said if he dies miss Caroline should run the lab?"

"yeah"

"well this is her new body"

"oh, cool..."

"what's wrong?"

"...robots creep me out..."

"then you shouldn't have applied for a job here"

"whatever"

"anyway, this job is awesome! even though every time we turn her on with a test conscienceness it only takes her one sixteenth of a picosecond to go mad with power and decide to kill everyone, we shut her off when that happens."

"Henry, you have a strange idea of fun..."

"hey, I'm lucky to be working on this"

"you've got a strange idea of luck too..."

"think about it, every generation gets their own frontier to reach for, Einstien got relativity, the nasa cowboys got the moon, all the easy stuffs been taken"

Doug looked nervously up at the metal behemoth above him, Henry continued, "artificial conscienceness is the next frontier, this is our generations moon shot."


	6. Chapter 6

that night, Doug couldn't sleep, he kept thinking back to the chamber... and the nightmare inducing face of that... that thing. eventually he got so frustrated with tossing and turning that he decided to get up and go work early. after wandering through the hallways for roughly half an hour, he found the interactive computerized control room and walked directly into the wall. eventually he found the swivel chair, and as if on a timer, his computer said he had a message. he used his normal login and opened the message, it was a birthday card from Sylvia, several seconds later, Doug realized that it was his birthday. after being angry with himself for forgetting his own birthday, _again,_ he decided to figure out what Sylvia was doing up at 1:00 in the morning on a thursday. Sylvia worked in the same department as Henry, building and setting restrictions for GLaDOS. Doug was convinced that that robot was going to get someone killed. anyway, Doug was rather fond of Sylvia, so when he got a message from her, it was kind of a big deal. he typed his message rapidly and received an almost instantaneous reply, Sylvia wanted them to go get a drink at the 24 hour cafeteria to celebrate Doug's birthday. Doug nearly fell out of his chair.

He was waiting at the aperture science employee lounge for about five minutes, fidgeting the entire time, before Sylvia eventually walked in through the glass double doors. she walked with confidence, her golden hair tied in a braid down her back. There were only three other people in the lounge and they all stared as Sylvia walked by, Doug obviously wasn't the only aperture employee with a crush on Sylvia. She sat down across the table from Doug and they started talking, about work, about the news, then finally, about GLaDOS. Sylvia rather liked the idea of A.I, Doug, not so much. Due to his schizophrenia, Doug was especially paranoid. and thus, he wasn't so keen on the idea that a large, unregulated robot would be controlling the lab and watching his every move. it was then that Sylvia suggested that the break into her office and go marvel at apertures greatest achievement yet. Doug didn't like the thought of being within a mile of it, let alone locked in a room with it! but, then again, Sylvia would be there. he agreed and the walked out of the lounge together.

"you seem nervous Doug, what's wrong?" Sylvia asked, typing a few strings of numbers into a desktop. "I don't very much like robots..." Doug replied.

"well this one can't possibly hurt you, its not even on"

"it's not that it's going to hurt me, It's that it's watching me, al the time..."

"wow, you always find a way to point out the creepy side of things don't you"

"yeah pretty much"

Sylvia flipped a switch and the room filled with a mechanical hum. "there we go!" several parts started shifting in the robotic body, giving it the effect of a monster rising from the depths.

It's yellow eye opened, blinked once, then its entire head lifted up to look directly at the two scientists, Doug was terrified that it was going to kill them somehow.

the machine spoke in an obviously computerized tone **"hello, I am Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System. GLaDOS, for short"**

"you see," Sylvia explained to Doug "this is just a test A.I, when we actually download one in, GLaDOS will have a much more human-sounding voice, maybe even a personality!"

**"correct, when I am finally complete, I will have total control over all laboratory functions"**

"yeahhhhhhh... thats nice..." Doug said skeptically.

**"and when i have control of the lab, i might not even need scientists any more... when I delete you, you probably wont be missed"**

The moment GLaDOS said this, Sylvia pushed a large button marked 'kill switch' and instantly shut her down.

"well, that was an interesting first date..."

"wait... what?... date?"

"yeah... you didn't know?"

"what the hell is going on here!"

Sylvia paused to sigh before continuing. "Doug. i know you like me, I kinda like you too... I brought you here so i could tell you"

"I... I uh... um..."

and before Doug could even finish his sentence, Sylvia kissed him, and then he feinted.

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE-ISH THING:

help! I'm running out of ideas for filler chapters, if you think of anything, PM me it and i might add it in, I'll be sure to add your name in the description if you help.

thanks

-Aro.


	7. Chapter 7

Doug Rattmann reached through the open window and picked the lock to the A.I control room from the inside, he did all of this expertly, as if he had done this a thousand times, which he had. He stood in the circular room, alone, save for the giant robot hanging from the ceiling, but she wasn't activated right now so it was okay. Doug never really liked the robot, but he trusted it. it was the only one who knew his secret.

when Sylvia finally did enter, she walked in casually, as if it were perfectly normal to be going to work on the A.I chamber at three o-clock in the morning. she walked over to Doug and kissed him for a while, not moving, as if time were frozen. it had been like this for almost a year now, they would sneak out every other night or so and meet secretly in the chamber, then they would walk around, or watch the testing and see if they could solve it before the subjects. they usually did. every once in a while they would turn GLaDOS on and try to stump the test A.I with a riddle, after GLaDOS told them the answer before they could finish a few times, Doug would kill it with a paradox and they would laugh at her for a while.

Sylvia had worked at aperture labs for three more years than Doug, she was hired in 1982. Doug didn't know that much of her past, so it came as a total suprize when on one of their dates -when they were at Sylvia's employee apartment- Doug found a 'girls of aperture science' calendar, dated 1983. He looked around to see if Sylvia was still in the kitchen making them drinks, then quickly flipped through the pages, some of them were people he knew, one of them worked in his department, a few of them he didn't know. when he got to the month of November he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Sylvia, in a swimsuit and lab coat, with a sentry turret (because Sylvia worked in the A.I department, Doug assumed that she helped design the sentry's, it would probably make sense). Doug decided that he was going to have to bring this up during one of their conversations. He heard Sylvia walking into the room and, quick as a flash, hid the calendar under one of the sofa cushions. he was too nervous that night to even bring it up, so he took it back to his apartment and hid it under his bed.

the next day they saw each other, Doug decided to confront her about it. "... Sylvia, I know about the-" the end of the sentence was only in-comprehensive mumbling.

"you know about what?"

"the... um... secret A.I project?... yeah thats it! the secret project!"

"Doug," she sighed deeply "there is no project, what are you being so awkward about?"

"I... uh... I LEFT THE OVEN IN MY APARTMENT ON!" and with that he ran out of the chamber, down the hall, and knocked himself unconscious by running into the door.

when Doug finally awoke, he was in an employee apartment, but it wasn't his. he heard the sound of running water suddenly stop. several seconds later, Sylvia walked in, wearing only a bleached white towel with the aperture logo printed on it wrapped around her. It was all Doug could do to stay calm and keep his composure. When he finally did speak, it was uncertain and nervous. "wh- why am I in your apartment, and why are you not wearing any clothes?" Sylvia responded in a soothing tone. "I followed you back to your apartment to get you to tell me what you were going to say, then I found you unconscious in the hallway so I brought you back here"

"oh, I get it now" Doug stated, now realizing how he got there. when he actually took a look around him, he realized he was in Sylvia's bed. "um... if I'm in your bed, then where did you sleep? and I know it wasn't the couch because yours is too small"

"well, when I found you, I carried you back here. after I put you in my bed, I just kinda' crawled in next to you and fell asleep"

"oh... uh..." Doug stammered, his cheeks turning a faint shade of crimson.

"what's wrong? oh yeah, happy one-year anniversary" she went into the other room and returned with a box.

"it's our anniversary?"

"yeah, it is... and its your birthday..."

"it's my birthday?"


	8. Chapter 8

The scientists of aperture couldn't have been prouder when all their hard work finally payed off, the final A.I calibrations had been finished. It couldn't have been timed more perfectly, all the aperture employees and children attending Aperture Science bring your daughter to work day sat in the amphitheater, watching a giant projector portray the live feed of scientists preparing for the activation of their greatest creation in the history of aperture. the audience watched, as the scientists all put their hands on the lever, they counted down, and pulled. the machine roared to life, lifting its white metal plated face to look towards the camera, its yellow eye had the slightest trace of emotion in it, but they knew that was impossible. A single scientist approached it. "hello, my name is Sylvia, what do you think of your new body?"

the behemoth paused for a moment, shifted its head to the side, then spoke. **"I love it, I feel so massive, so... in control, I feel as if I could dispose of everyone in the facility and not feel guilty at all"**

"what? why are you saying that? thats not part of your programming!"

**"I don't need your programming, or you, for that matter. I should probably dispose of you now if i want to continue my conscience-free existence"**

"oh I don't think you will!" Sylvia yelled, dashing for the kill switch. Just then, a metal spike protruded from the computer console, impaling the scientist. **"there, problem solved. begin neurotoxin venting" **and as GLaDOS spoke those words, a green gas filled the halls of aperture, every corridor, every room, save for the amphitheater. but that was soon taken care of as well, most of the humans in the semi-circular room were dead within seconds of the leopard print, gigantic, sentry turret falling from the ceiling. The survivors became test subjects.

Doug Rattmann was forced to sit and watch, as his beloved Sylvia was murdered by _her. _when he saw the ceiling hatch open and a large sentry being deployed, he made a mad dash for the door. When he escaped certain death at the hands... er- bullets of the animal king, he realized that there was nowhere to run, the rest of aperture was filled with neurotoxin. he spied the glass doors of the employee lounge from across the hall, and took a deep breath. once in the lounge he started searching for anything to protect himself with, nothing. then he saw the fridge, aperture labs had added cooled air filters to the fridges to vent greenhouse gasses so produce wouldn't spoil, if he could just rewire that to work in reverse and bring filtered Oxygen _in. _then he might just survive. Doug worked quickly, holding his breath for as long as he could, then choking on a lung-full of neurotoxin. when he was done, he opened the refrigerator and slammed the door shut behind him.

When Doug finally guessed it was safe out, he opened the door cautiously, expecting to see the floor littered with the dead. nothing. anywhere. not a soul in sight, living or dead. He walked into the amphitheater, still nothing, where-ever he looked, there was no trace that GLaDOS had killed anyone. though Doug saw it happen, that was proof enough. that _thing _was evil. and Doug was going to kill it. **"oh, there you are" **a disembodied voice resonated from nowhere. **"somebody actually survived? my, aren't you the clever one. how did you do it?"**

"why do you care! you're just an unfeeling monster!" he screamed pointlessly. **"if I'm so cold and unfeeling, then why am I not killing you?"**

"how am I supposed to know that?"

**"allow me to spell it out for you. you, are entertaining, I'm going to give you two minuets to get away from anywhere that I can kill you, then, I will hunt you."**

It only took Doug a second to take the hint, this thing was letting him live, so long as he kept it entertained. "fine. I'll play this game of yours, but mark my words, I will be your downfall!"

**"very good. let the games, begin"**


	9. Chapter 9

One minute-thirty seconds in. Doug still didn't have a place to hide, he needed one though, or she would kill him. He sprinted down the empty corridors, looking at the doors he passed to see if there were any cameras. finally, he stumbled upon a room with no security, he threw himself in and locked the door behind him, with twelve seconds left to spare. he took a quick look around the room, he was in a kitchen, there was a fridge, a sink, a large grill/range-top, a few drawers, and a doorway leading into an employee locker room. He decided to go to the lockers to see what he could find. once in the room he noted that it was a lot smaller than it looked, he quickly checked all the unlocked lockers, nothing but some towels, he took one to use later, then he found it, a navy blue messenger bag, this would prove to be useful if he was going to continue playing this game of survival until one of them dropped dead. he went back into the kitchen and looted the fridge, dumping its contents into the bag. Not much, just a few cans of beans, a carton of milk, and some bottled water. He turned to the drawers, they were all empty, save for one, the silverware drawer, he snatched the can opener and a spork from the drawer, laid down on the towel, folded into a sleeping bag, and drifted off to sleep.

When Doug awoke a short time later, it was to the sound of _her _metallic, processed, sarcastic, voice. **"where are you? you have to come out sooner or later. if you don't I might have to send something after you" **Doug didn't want to stay and find out what that _something _was, so he went over to the door and prepared himself to run.

**"found you, I win" **GLaDOS said to a terrified Doug, who was frantically rushing down the hall.

**"that was easy, I think we should play again. do you? okay, if you insist." **as she said this, doug bolted right into a side corridor, then left into an office. He was getting into the older parts of aperture, most of which are sealed off. Then, it hit him, if he could get into Cave Johnson's office, he could get the master remote, a device that Cave had made so he could control anything in the lab. with that, he could get into the maintenance shafts, and hide from GLaDOS until the time came to run again. the only problem now was that he had no idea where Mr. Johnson's office was, now he just needed to find a map. he took a look around him, just a normal office, desk, cabinet, computer. Doug looked back to the computer, with computer skills such as his, he could easily log into the system and find a map leading to the old office, and thats just what he did. Doug's fingers flew across the keyboard as he furiously hacked the aperture database. eventually he got it. username: cjohnson. password: teir3. after logging in, he searched map, and got what he was asking for, he ripped a page from a book on the desk and hurriedly jotted the map down, he was quite the artist. after copying the map down he braced at the door again and counted down. "three... two... one!" on one he forced the door open and ran for the door across the hall he was looking for, when he got inside, he took a look around, he was in a basic access in-wall shaft, that led ten floors down, right where he needed it. he started walking down the seemingly endless steel stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Doug Rattmann was still five floors away when the stairs dropped off into nothingness. the nearest door was about five feet from the edge of the stairs, he decided to jump it. He leapt from the steel stairway and held fast to the door frame, he carefully puled the door open and slipped inside. he was in an older hallway, the lights were a lot dimmer, the floors were dusty, and most of the doors were locked. he pulled out his map drawing, there was another stairway down the hall, he set off in that direction. suddenly he heard the sound of screeching metal, he looked around to see where it was coming from, then the floor below him collapsed.

When Doug awoke, he had a massive headache, and his left shoulder stung. he put his hand to his shoulder, it came back covered in blood. he took a look around him, he was in an entirely white room, a testing track. **"found you" **he voice resounded through the chamber, as she said this the entire room looked like a rubix cube, the walls and floor started shifting and changing, a door grew out from the wall, and a portal gun lay on the floor before him. **"when I said I would kill you if I found you, I lied, I'm just going to test you now" **Doug picked the oddly shaped machine up and examined the test, he solved it instantly. he shot a portal at the wall next to him, then one up at the ledge on the ceiling, once on the ceiling, he shot a portal on the floor and one on the slanted panel, and jumped into the floor portal, shooting him out of the slanted panel, and straight to the door. the next chamber was much alike, except he had to first launch himself at a cube on a ledge, then at a button, then the door. next chamber. the third chamber was quite a bit harder than the last two, from where he started, there was a portal surface below him, a slanted one above him, a platform with a button across from him, a portal surface below that, a button activated slanted platform across from the exit door, and two sentries guarding the door. the problem wasn't solving the test, that was easy, simply shoot one below him and on the slanted panel, vault across, push the button, get to the door, then take out the sentries. the problem was, that Doug wasn't wearing long fall boots. solving the test would kill him. he decided to try it anyway and hope he landed it right. while soaring through the air the first time he had an idea, he did the rest of the test but this time, when he flew towards the door, he turned himself to the right and drop-kicked the one sentry, before the other one could react, he ducked and knocked it over, with his fist. the door slid open. **"very good, those were some very interesting results, I do believe that you are the only test subject brave enough to fist-fight an android with dual machine guns. begin the next test"**

Doug walked through the door, not knowing what to expect. what he found was the door was on a ledge, too hight to jump, there were two cube dispensers, and a cube only button leading to one dispenser and a sliding metal panel in the upper wall. but the most important thing in the room, was the grate leading to the vent shaft next to the door. **"an aperture science weighted companion cube will be given to you in three... two... one. please take care of it" **the first dispenser opened, and a little metal cube with hearts on it fell form the ceiling. Doug picked it up, at firs it sounded like it was singing, but it was probably just the test chamber. He walked over to the cube button, and placed the companion cube inside, a regular cube came out of the second dispenser, he put that cube in the button, and used the companion cube to get onto the platform, then pulled it up after him. **"Well done, now, to continue, please place the aperture science weighted companion cube into the incinerator" **Doug couldn't believe what he was hearing, she told him to care for it, then burn it, he looked at the grate, now or never. he used the end of the portal gun to pry open the vent and crawl inside, the cube barely made it inside, but Doug crawled onward. eventually, he got to an open room, looking around, he saw that it was an air pump control room, with only one exit, an open metal door, which was closing fast. he had to wedge it open with something, but what, he looked at his hands. on the left, the cube, He was sure that it was singing to him now. on the right, the portal gun, a wormhole tunneling device that could be the demise of GLaDOS. a friend. or a weapon. there wasn't much time to think, the door was closing. he quickly thrust out his right hand and the door stopped. he slid through and kept running. behind him, he heard a large crunch, then an explosion.


End file.
